ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Charbel2001
Better This looks better. Waiyenoo111 Talk - H-E-R-E 07:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed Did you make the pictures for that series? Because I really like them. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 12:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Brains and Brawn May I use him? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 19:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE Brains and Brawns Thank you very much! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 21:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Suckermouth May I use him also? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 21:34, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Aliens The reason that Dan is asking your permission to borrow your aliens is because he didn't ask permission originally and everyone got so angry he nearly left. He has now learnt to ask permission but you can tell him that he doesn't need to ask permission to borrow your aliens but still needs to ask for permission to borrow others. Grey Matter squash you like a bug! RE Borrowing Aliens Well, it's against the rules. Unless you let me. DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 12:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE: Credits Add them in their pages or your series page,because rarely people see other people userpage.Also,you're NOT an admin,but you have "Admins" category in your userpage,do not do that again,or I will block you. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 07:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Admin Doesn't mean you ha a lots of edits you become an admin.You can be an admin if a bureaucrat make you one. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Make you an admin Two things: 1.I'm a normal admin,not a bureaucrat. 2.We have enough admins.We have seven active admins. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Why Why did you put your episode as Candidates for Deletion? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:48, June 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pic credits Thanks! ;) Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Infinmatrix Lately, I've been giving out better, clearer versions of people's pictures. I'd like to give you my version of the Infimatrix. Like it? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Just helping out. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Toads Could I make a Alien the same species as him? If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 14:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations! Congradulations! Your placed 1st in my contest - Hero Time (Contest). :) - Len Vennyson (Talk - Blog - ) 16:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sh'Okanobo Fixed it. I'll put your picture on the page, but I don't know who else to put. Do you think Evolved To'kustar should be there? Or Dan Tennyson?   i like apples 12:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Top Users No, it does not depend on that. Badges mean nothing. And no, sorry, I cannot make you an admin meanwhile. We have too many. I would have made you, but I am not allowed now.   i like apples 12:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Plz No offense, but I already vote, and we can't change it. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 10:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) How? Ehh.....I'm not good at explaining, ask Roads. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 14:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: How? If you use the normal editor, just make the "Template" menu appear, then click "Other template/magic word." Type the name of the template (like "Omnitrix Alien") into the box, and click insert. If you use Source Mode, type " ." Of course, replace "Omnitrix Alien" with the name of whatever template you're using. For more general help, just check out Wikia Help. It's full of pointers. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 18:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Your series Done. I have added it. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 14:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Contest Well, I didn't have a freaky alien. So, yeah. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 17:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Top Users Please click here for the exact same message I would've left you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Congratulations Thanks very much, I can believe I won I'm so happy. Do I get to use both aliens? Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 12:35, June 30, 2011 (UTC) 10th Ring Demo The first demo of 10th Ring is out! :D Go to The 10th Ring/Downloads to download the game. Don't forget to get the RTP as well, or it won't work! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Userama logo Thank you so much! It looks fantastic! Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 14:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Userama edit Please do not edit it and add your part. But I let you do it only this time. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 14:24, July 4, 2011 (UTC) JDTA Logo RE: Admin Sorry, no. We actually have too many admins. We only need four at the most. I'm not saying you're a bad user or anything. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 12:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Userama Loud Mouth Are the three yellow things about Loud Mouth's head his eyes? (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 17:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Loud Mouth Case 7 Well done you won case 7! Permission Could Eve and George enter the Trix Acadamy? Eve could be a villian, or just a bully. Also, could I use Sh'Okanobo as an alien in my series? Zombie-boy will get you! 15:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Aliens Am I allowed to use your aliens? ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 18:07, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Aliens Thank you! ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 18:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Case 12 Well done you won case 12! Voting Nobody noticed this until now, but you can't vote for something you nominated, like you did for Math. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 13:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) PS. Even though your vote was invalid, Math is still winning! In addition, stop using tables in place of Infobox templates. Use . Even if you don't, your pages are being converted. Exo-Tom is the latest covert. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 13:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Third message at the same time. This just came up. Anyway, please actually CREATE the category pages when you make a category, like you didn't for Blaze 10. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 13:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Haywire Grey Matter Here ya go! Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 14:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) BTUAM Logo Thank you so much, the logo is AWESOME!!!!!!! Next time we are both on chat I will give you the season 3 spoiler ;) ET 05:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Haywire Rath Here ya go! Brianultimatedragon is watching yooooour series. 03:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE AotG No. I do not want to, because it's like a suprise. But I can tell you that you'll be fighting Plumbers. Fetch your magisty a samich! 13:22, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Fix your connection Please fix your connection in chat, i have kickbanned you temporaily so you can fix it, is has been flooding the chat. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry its fixed, and your unkickbanned. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fred 40/Splix 10 Crossover Yeah sure we can do that, but I need to work on another crossover so how about you make the page and the name with whatever it is.Movie or episode fine thats great.Want me to make you some new pictures for Fred 40 characters since most of them are just pictures of the Ben 10 shows. K-K The Batking 20:06, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Change Title I think the Crossover title you chose sounds too much like the Ben 10 video game Protector of Earth. So how about Null Void Break out? --K-K The Batking 20:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) No I won't tell. Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 14:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Question Your Username is Charbel2001, is 2001 the year you were born in? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fred 40 Thanks for warning me. I have deleted them. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Let's do this thing! Okay, you can start it. [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] Category:Users 12:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Crossover Sure! I'm honored that you even bothered to ask me. What crossover is it and what series would you like? ET |Was |Here!!! 12:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ReReRe:Crossover Yeah Sounds awesome :) ET |Was |Here!!! 13:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I got them for you. I'm not listening you're just trying to brainwash me with your evil government conspiracy stuff. 15:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Case 23 Well done u solved case 23! Case 24 Well done u solved case 24 but now u shall take a break!!! Crossover The main villain is Bozo with his robots, but if you want you can add Stormus and Mysterio too. Heroes: Shane, Ray and all his aliens. Can I help edit The Great War? Can I help edit the "Characters" part? You know, change it into: Example 'Characters' *Name (Name 10) *Bob (Bob 10) *Etc. (Etc. 10) 'Villains' *Villain (From Name 10) 'Aliens Used' *Alien (From Alien 10) Like that? I mean, if you want to... --FusionFall123 12:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, okay. Sweet! Oh, but I have to wait until it you finish the story.... : --FusionFall123 13:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Case 26 Well done u solved case 26! I'd like to have my new adopted series, Kate Underlocke Rampage ''put in the Great Legend War crossover if it isn't too much trouble. Weirdo Guy (talk) 01:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Uh, okay. And I plan on keeping Kate Underlocke. Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Dude! Well, I'm helping you with the Great legend War, remember? Yeah, but should we change the * into ( and )? Or should we have * instead of ( and )? Oh, and could you help me change them O_O? It's awfully long... --FusionFall123 is epic! 13:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, cool! Who'll edit first? We can't edit at the same time O_O or else, it won't approve... : --FusionFall123 is epic! 14:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Can I delete the Rath/Fasttrack Picture? Someone put a picture on the episode. Shall I delete it or let it stay? --FusionFall123 is epic! 14:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Category Creation You must create the category pages after you add a category for a page for the first time. You failed to do so for all the [[Dustin 11|''Dustin 11]] categories. Just adding a category to a page does not create it. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 00:22, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Code Red! Code Red! Need help. I'm editing The Great Legend War, but no one else is editing now... Splix, Fred and Jake got lost in space... Oh, and should I delete the Fasttrack+Rath picture of the Great Legend War? WE NEED HELP :( Thanks, dude :D --The great and epic FusionFall123 08:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Case 27 Well done u solved case 27! Can I Borrow Trix Academy? Well, I know it's on Hiatus, but can I borrow it? It's for a secret project. OmniWorld will also be in the project. So, just think of this as a "Crossover Permission" project. Thanks for reading. Hope you say YES. Ask me if you need more info.. --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 14:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) : Sweet. Thanks. : --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 14:43, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Beeblebrox By Kross I made a new pic for Beeblebrox here you go! : Zombie-boy will get you! 15:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Freeza For the charachter Freeza on Blaze 10 do you mind if I change the gender (It would kinda ascossiate with the name)? "Bob" Agent of Hydra 03:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) k RE:Co-Write Sure. But I will do it in dialogue format, ok? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well, can I have a link to the episode guide? I never read 'em :P. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I just read all of 'em. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Frostdragon Can I use Frostdragon's species for an The Omni-Knights episode? PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 14:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Mega Crossover Hey Charbel, I was trying to keep it one series per user on http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_Fan_Fiction_Mega_Crossover_sign_up_sheet. which of your series' would you rather like to use? BenKraab Sure. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Please see my comment on BenKraab. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:29, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ... First, his name is ''not ''Thumper. His name ''was ''P__. (HAHAHA! NO SPOILERS FOR U!) Second, he is green with a white stripe going down his body. The New Dan (Talk - Blog - ) 15:14, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Detective! Well done you are an ultimate detective! Congratulations! Hey,I got an alien got Telesquirrel.Then later on I saw your Teleportal alien page.Teleportal and Telesquirrel are kind of the same!!!!So I didn't steal your alien,it was a co-incidence! Phase 2 of the secret project Yo, Charbel! Phase two of the secret prject has been made ow. It's kind of easy. Just choose whether I should post it as a Dialogue or a Paragraph format. Thanks for reading. BTW, other users who are involved with the project are voting too. FIUOSN Talk to me 16:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Fred 40 I've requested to adopt Fred 40. Can I have now? RexTennyson is AWESHUM. RE:My Series Why? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 03:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Woah, woah, woah! Wait a minute... Jaden Trix Academy is going to be deleted? Why? D: (By the way, you forgot that Trix Academy is going to be in a crossover movie...) You could put it up for adoption so that someone could continue. --Fusion 08:51, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Sure. Why Not? Yeah, okay. But, um, where is the adoption page? D: And when I adopt it, can I change things? Yeah, that'd be epic. ... But seriously, where is the adoption page? I'm a newb at this :P --Fusion 17:11, January 13, 2012 (UTC)